


How I Would Fix Yu-Gi-Oh!

by ShadowKingLegette



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Card Games, Duelling, Fix-It, Fusion Summoning, Gen, Link Summoning, Mechanics, Rulebook, Synchro Summoning, Xyz Summoning, pendulum summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: A detailed work as to how I would fix Yu-Gi-Oh! The Card Game.





	1. Chapter 1

Ok. Since you're here I may as well get to what I wish to say.

First, I hardly ever want to play the game anymore since the Pendulum Age was introduced.

Second, if I do feel the need to play I usually play on old game systems like Nintendo DS, Gameboy, and as well as online(rarely), downloaded game programs, etc.

Third, why am I still writing nonsense when I should just get to it?

 

Ok. ***Slaps face*** Time to get down to business.

 

1\. I would alter Pendulums. There would be **Alpha Pendulums** and there would be **Omega Pendulums**. Or short **A-Pendulums** and **O-Pendulums**. In addition to these two, there would be corresponding Zones. The **A-Zone** and the **O-Zone**. The **A-ZONE** will be positioned in the far left **S &T Card Zone** while the **O-ZONE** is in the far right **S &T Card Zone**. You can only place the corresponding type of Pendulum in the appropriate Zone. Once both Zones are occupied, you can Pendulum Summon.

2\. I would change how Summoning from the Extra Deck works. How? You know how there are 5 Monster Card Zones? Well if you Special Summon any monster from the Extra Deck then that monster will automatically occupy a number of Monster Card Zones depending on the number of monsters used to Summon it.

**Example 1**  
**_If Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon is Fusion Summoned using 3 Fusion Materials then 3 Monster Card Zones will be occupied by that one card. However if that Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck using an effect like Cyber Stein, then it will only occupy one Zone. If a monster if Fusion Summoned from the Extra Deck by a card effect like Instant Fusion, then it will only occupy 1 Monster Card Zone._ **

**Example 2**  
_**If Stardust Dragon is Synchro Summoned using 1 Tuner + 1 non-Tuner monster for it's Synchro Summon, then 2 Monster Card Zones are occupied. However if that monster was Summoned from the Extra Deck by Starlight Road, then only one Monster Card Zone will be occupied.**_

**Example 3**  
_**If Number 39: Utopia is Xyz Summoned from the Extra Deck, then it will occupy the same number of Monster Card Zones as the number of monsters used for it's Xyz Summoning. However if a card effect Special Summons it from the Extra Deck, then Utopia will occupy the same number of Monster Card Zones as the number of Xyz Materials used for it's Summoning.** _

**Example 4**  
_**If Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon is Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck, then it will take up 3 Monster Card Zones because it's a level 7 or higher Pendulum Monster. However if you Pendulum Summon a level 5-6 Monster from your Extra Deck, then that monster will take 2 Monster Card Zones. And if a level 4 or lower Pendulum Monster is Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck, then it will only take up one space. Lastly, if a Pendulum Monster is Summoned from the Extra Deck using a card effect like Pendulum Reborn, then that monster will only take up 1 Monster Card Zone.** _

**Example 5**

_**Linksare self-explanatory and need no explanation if you read the previous 4 examples.** _

Here are also some other mechanics/rulings that must be followed in accordance to those examples listed.

_**1\. Monsters that take up 2 or more Monster Card Zones can be treated as the same or less number of Tributes for a Tribute Summon. A Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Fusioned Summoned from the Extra Deck using 3 Fusion Materials can be Tributed to Summon cards like Obelisk The Tormentor, Slifer The Sky Dragon, and The Winged Dragon of Ra. You cannot Tribute it for the Special Summon of a monster like Destiny HERO Plasma.** _

_**2\. You cannot Fusion/Synchro/Xyz/Pendulum Summon from the Extra Deck monsters that would take up 2 or more Monster Card Zones if Four Zones are hindered/blocked/restricted by a card effect(s) such as Ojama King, Ojama Knight, and Ground Collapse.** _

_**3\. If your opponent activates a card like Soul Exchange, or Stormforth of the Monarchs while you control a Monster Card that occupies 2 or more Monster Card Zones, then that monster's Tributing mechanics will still apply as though he or she controls that card.** _

_**4\. You cannot Tribute a Monster Card occupying 2 or more Monster Card Zones by itself in order to activate a card like Tyrant's Tantrum.** _

_**5\. Monster Cards occupying 2 or more Monster Card Zones cannot be treated as 2 or more Materials for an Fusion Summon, Synchro Summon, Xyz Summon, or a Link Summon unless a card effect says so otherwise.** _

_**6\. Monsters Fusion Summoned from the Extra Deck requiring any number of Materials for it's Summoning, such as Chimeratech Overdragon can be Fusioned Summoned from the Extra Deck, including if there is only one available Monster Card Zone, regardless of the number of it's Fusion Materials but it will only occupy 1 Monster Card Zone. However if it was Fusion Summoned from the Extra Deck onto the field using 5 or more Materials then it will be treated as occupying all 5 Monster Card Zones. If it was Fusion Summoned using only 4 then it will only occupy 4.** _

_**7\. A monster occupying more than 1 Monster Card Zone can only attack one time unless a card effect says so otherwise.** _

 

***Wipes forehead dry***

Phew. That's just about everything I would change about Yu-Gi-Oh! in order to fix it. Let me know if you see a flaw or have a question. I hope it's not too complicated.


	2. Atem vs Kaiba

Well since its been pointed out that this work wasn't fanfiction(even though I never said it was or gave any indication in the summary that it is or will have such)... I'll just write a Fanfiction Duel.

 

Kaiba points to his rival Yugi.

Kaiba: Get ready Yugi! Today, you're going to lose and I'll be the King of Games.

Yugi became series and replied.

Yugi: We'll see about that!

The two readied their Duel Disks and decks before shouting.

Both: DUEL!!!

Computer: Both players LP is at 4000.

Yugi: I'll go first. I draw!

Yugi drew a card.

Yugi: I Summon Alpha The Magnet Warrior in Defense Mode! 

Computer: Alpha The Magnet Warrior. 1400 ATK and 1700 DEF.

Yugi: Then I place two cards facedown and end my turn.

Kaiba: Here goes. My turn, I draw!

Kaiba draws a card.

Kaiba: I activate the Magic Card Dragon Shrine.

Computer: Dragon Shrine. Normal Spell.

Kaiba: With this card, I can send 1 Dragon-type monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. I choose Dragon Spirit of White.

Computer: Dragon Spirit of White. 2500 ATK and 2000 DEF.

Kaiba: Also, since it is a Dragon-Type Normal Monster, I can send another Dragon to the same location. I choose The White Stone of Legend.

Computer: The White Stone of Legend. 300 ATK and 250 DEF.

Kaiba: The effect of my The White Stone of Legend activates, which allows me to search out a Blue Eyes White Dragon in my Deck and add it to my hand.

Computer: Blue Eyes White Dragon. 3000 ATK and 2500 DEF.

Kaiba: Now I activate Ancient Rules. This Spell Card let's me call out my Blue Dragon without sacrificing a thing.

Yugi: (That's not good.)

Kaiba points.

Kaiba: Blue Eyes White Dragon, take out his Alpha The Magnet Warrior with White Lightning!

Yugi: I use my Trap Card Magical Hats! Now you'll have to guess which of the three hats my monster is under.

Kaiba: Hm. I choose the one on the left.

Yugi: Too bad Kaiba. You choose to attack Thousand Knives which is a decoy.

Kaiba: You lucked out this turn but on my next you're history. I place one card facedown and end my turn.

Yugi: I draw.

Yugi drew a card.

Yugi: I activate Pot of Greed and i get to draw 2 new cards.

Yugi drew 2 cards.

Yugi: And now I tribute Alpha, Beta, and Gamma from my field and my hand to Summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!

Computer: Valkyrion the Magna Warrior. 3500 ATK and 3850 DEF.

Yugi: Valkyrion, attack his Blue Eyes White Dragon! 

Kaiba: Not so fast! I activate Negate Attack! Just as its name implies, your attack is negated and your Battle Phase is ended.

Yugi: I end my turn.

Kaiba drew a card.

Kaiba: You're through. I activate Enemy Controller! By sacrificing my Dragon, I can take control of your monster.

Yugi: !

Kaiba: Go my newly acquired Valkyrion! Attack Yugi directly!

Yugi: Not so fast! I play The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh to add Kuriboh to my hand! And then I'll use it to cancel out the damage I'll take from this attack!

Computer: Kuriboh. 300 ATK and 200 DEF.

Kaiba: Lucky move. I sacrifice Valkyrion in order to Tribute Summon Rude Kaiser in Attack Mode.

Computer: Rude Kaiser. 1800 ATK and 1600 DEF.

Kaiba: My turn is over.


End file.
